Gone
by jehsicka
Summary: "From the moment I opened my eyes, I had already lost everything I thought I had." My first fanfiction, some fluffy thoughts. I guess it's kinda Mia x Diego. Two-shot. Complete. Cover image by MuzzaThePerv on deviantart.
1. Coffee Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the characters used in this fanfiction. Rights all go to Capcom.**

**I haven't played the Phoenix Wright games in a while. I'm currently playing Apollo Justice, leaning towards playing Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Due to this, I'm not quite sure all the facts are correct. But thank you for choosing and reading this story, a review would be much appreciated. :)**

**P.S: I'm assuming Diego's Spanish. XD (I used Google Translate for the one Spanish sentence, sorry if it's incorrect, I know nothing of the Spanish language. I know Google Translate isn't the greatest and most reliable source. XD**

* * *

Slowly turning the doorknob, the doctor quietly lets himself into the room of a patient.

Carefully examining the papers attached to his clipboard he holds in one hand, he puts down his mug of coffee with the other, then pulling out a chair and taking a seat at a wooden desk.

Sipping from his mug, he reads to himself. "Diego Armando. In a coma from severe poisoning." Continuing to skim the paragraph data, he mutters quickly as he reads.

"What's this?" He says, noticing something interesting. "Hotshot lawyer, working at Grossberg Law Offices." His eyes widen and a dead bell rings in his mind.

"**THE** Diego Armando? Working at THE Grossberg Law Offices?" Heavily swallowing more of his coffee, he then sighs to himself. "What a shame.

I heard he's not quite your average defense attorney. The best in the firm, _apparently_. It's been five years since he slipped into this coma, eh?"

A female nurse walks in without making the slightest of a sound, after hearing the doctor's thoughts.

She looks at him briefly, then speaks. "At least he didn't lose his life." Slightly startled, he turns his and replies with a half-smile. "I suppose you're right."

He takes yet another sip of coffee.

The bitter aroma slowly fills the room as they continue their conversation about the patient, work at the hospital, and other various things.

A cry in pain interrupts them, and the doctor and nurse rush over to take a peek behind the folding screen that separates the wooden desk and the patient's bed.

Sure enough, there was the patient, sitting up, eyes open, holding his head; which was pounding with a massive migraine.

He notices the two of them and speaks his first words in five years. "Argh. My head… Where am I? And whose coffee is that?" He wonders, taking in the scent.

After a concise silence, the astonished nurse replies. "The hospital. You were rushed here after you were poisoned."

"And that would be my coffee." The doctor answered, slightly turning to the opposite direction, as if he was defending his coffee mug; forgetting what's important here.

He snaps out of it. "You seem to be fine, Mr. Armando. However, despite your good condition, due to the poison, there are a few minor things that have changed."

Diego gave him an odd look. "Changed?" "Yes, precisely." He confirmed and continued, reading off the papers on his clipboard.

"The poison damaged your central nervous system, causing extreme damage to your eyes." "Then how come I can see?" Diego snapped back, confused.

The nurse stepped in. "That's what those big goggles are for, silly." She giggled cutely. Diego felt his face, feeling some sort of visor in front of his eyes.

He hadn't even noticed it on. The doctor explained. "Now, these goggles will enable you to see, mostly. Even with the goggles, you can't see everything.

You can't see the color red." Diego shakes his head. "What a shame. Now I can't wear my favorite dress shirt. I need to wear it. It's one of my rules."

"What's more," the doctor added, "The hair on your head has turned white." The nurse handed him a small hand mirror.

"Este es un problema. _This is a problem._ Kittens may not like white-haired guys."

The nurse giggled once again. He put down the mirror, and a knock was heard at the door. The doctor opened it, revealing a moustachioed, stout man.

He stared with a nervous look, tilting his head downwards. His glasses slid down to the top of his nose, and a few sweat drops fell down the side of his face.

He spoke. "Ahem. I am here to once again visit Diego Armando." The doctor recognized him immediately. "Ah! Mr. Grossberg.

What good timing, Mr. Armando has just awoken from his coma." "Oh really now?"

Mr. Grossberg's nervous look disappeared, as the doctor welcomed him inside, then showing him to the awakened patient. "Ah! Diego, my boy. You're awake.

I have things to tell you." "Things to tell me?" Diego asked, confused. Grossberg groaned then spoke to the doctor and nurse.

"My hemorrhoids are beginning to act up. Er, may the hotshot defense attorney and I be alone for a moment, if you please." "Sure."

She replied, and the nurse tapped the doctor's shoulder and pointed at the door.

The doctor nodded in understanding, and the nurse placed medication for Diego's migraine on the bedside table. "Excuse us, Mr. Armando."

They then slipped out the room, leaving the lawyer and his mentor in alone.

Diego spoke once they were gone. "Mr. Grossberg, where's Kitten? It would be wonderful watching her pour me a cup of bitter-sweet goodness." He chuckled.

Grossberg sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have good news for you, my boy. Relax yourself, you won't like what you're going to hear."


	2. The Worst Possible News

What happened next, what Mr. Grossberg told me, I will never forget.

To think that, after I wake up from a four year long slumber, the worst possible news was waiting for me… Mia Fey was dead.

My kitten… I couldn't speak nor look at Mr. Grossberg after he told me. All I could do was stare out the window, and fight back my tears.

I told him I couldn't work at his firm anymore. I couldn't be a defense attorney, it reminded me too much of this horrible incident. It reminded me… too much of her.

I cried and began considering death. But I knew Mia wouldn't approve. She would want me to live. Not for her sake, but for mine.

The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over. But it certainly felt like it was. Grossberg left, and I never saw that man again.

I check out of the hospital, and disappeared from the world. This one incident, this one event that had happened while I was asleep, changed everything when I awoke.

From the very moment I opened my eyes, I had already lost everything I thought I had.

The woman I loved had been murdered… and the woman I loathed had been sentenced to death.

The woman who hid behind a disguise, scarred Mia and her first case… and spiked my scalding hot coffee five years ago, Dahlia Thawthorne! Ha…! Good ol' Mia.

She didn't let me down. She got her revenge before she checked out. In the end… there wasn't anyone waiting for me when I woke up.

I came back to court… as a prosecutor because of one man. Phoenix Trite. I will never forgive that man.

He helped the woman who poisoned me hide her bottle of poison. And then… while I was sleeping, he let Mia die. Not that he cares.

He just keeps living his pathetic, happy-go-lucky life. He even had the nerve to follow in her footsteps as a lawyer.

I need to see what kind of man he is… see if he's worthy of succeeding Mia. And now, I live on. A lawyer is someone who smiles, no matter how bad it gets.

Although at this point, I feel like nothing to be any worse. It's just the worst feeling in the world when the only one you were truly, madly and deeply in love with… is _gone_.

* * *

**Finally, a second chapter. I hope it was emotional and sad like it should have been. :I That's how it's supposed to come off. Or else… I'm a horrible author who can't properly portray emotion. XD** **Hope you enjoyed. I might add more to this chapter, it's kinda short. I'm just not that great with sad things. D: I might try a Nick x Maya, Edgeworth x Franzy, Gumshoe x Maggey or a real Diego x Mia fanfiction (my favorite pairings). We'll see. ;D Hope you liked my first ever story. XD**

**P.S: Some sentences are from the actual game. :O Please leave a review. :3**


End file.
